Tiger to Prince to big brother
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Tygra lost everything at four years old. Leona the queen of Thundera found Tygra on the streets and saw him being kind. She also saw he was all alone and decided to take him in as her son. Claudius isn't to thrilled at first but he warms up to Tygra eventually. Soon Tygra becomes a big brother.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Tygra lost everything and made it to Thundera. He was cold and hungry. No cat showed him kindness. Then in the slums he saw a cook fire going and there were some dogs eating the stew that was cooking. Tygra could smell the delicious aroma. He could almost taste it. He wander closer and closer. A dog saw him it was an old one. He saw Tygra back away and staring at the stew. He took a bowl and fill it and handed the stew Tygra who eagerly ate.

That was one of the days he got to eat. He was worried he wouldn't get to eat everyday. He wandered the streets. He was so cold at night nothing more than a tatter cloak to use as a blanket. He was miserable.

Leona the queen of Thundera was out with some friends when she saw Tygra he had a small handful of food and gave it to a stray animal the animal licked his face and scampered off. The queen came over.

Then a guard who was with Leona force the cub to bow. "Show respect to the queen." he sneered at the cub.

"Sorry," Tygra said.

"Shut up!" the guard said kicking him.

"Ow!" Tygra said.

"I said shut up!" he said about to strike Tygra again.

"Stop that!" Leona said.

"But my Queen he's struck a street cat," the guard said.

"He's also a child, now stop," Leona said.

"Yes your majesty," he grumbled.

"Where are your parents?" Leona asked.

"Dead," Tygra said.

"Poor little thing all alone in this world," Leona said. "How old are you?" she asked.

"4," Tygra said.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Tygra," Tygra said.

The queen smiled and picked him up. "You're coming home with me," Leona said.

"Leona you can't be serious taking home an alley cat orphan?" her friend said shocked.

"Yes that is so below your standing as the queen of Thundera," her other friend said.

"What will your husband the king think?" her third friend said.

"I don't care, and he needs family, he's too young to be on his own, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I left him here to die," Leona said.

"But my queen, why bring a street urchin into your home, I know you and the king want a child but this he won't stand for," the guard said.

"I am taking him in and that is final," Leona said. "Come on Tygra ready to see your new home?" she asked.

"I guess," Tygra said.

Then Leona carried him to the palace. Claudius saw her come in and saw the cub. "Why did you bring him in here?" Claudius asked.

"He's all alone in this world, I couldn't just leave him on the streets to die," Leona said. "I decided to make him my son since we have been struggling to have a child of our own." she said.

"A tiger, you've got to be kidding me, I told you will conceive in time but taking in an orphan off the streets you must be out of your mind," Claudius said.

"But he has no parents and he's clearly very hungry and dirty, he needs someone, and I want us to be that someone he's really cute," Leona said and smiled at her husband.

Claudius sighed and ran his hand over his face. "Alright, it's hard to say no to you when you want something this badly, you may keep him," Claudius said.

"I know Tygra will make a wonderful, son, prince and future king," Leona said.

"But don't expect me to tell him stories and such because I doubt that cub will ever be son to me," Claudius said.

"Give him chance Claudius for me?" Leona asked.

"I will try but I make no promises," Claudius said.

"Thank you," Leona said kissing him.

Tygra had a bath and a nice dinner. Then he was shown his new room. "Make yourself at home," Leona said.

Tygra got into bed. The queen told him a bed time story. "Your majesty?" Tygra said.

"What is it?" Leona asked.

"Can I call you mommy?" Tygra asked.

"I would love that Tygra." Leona said. "Now get some sleep it's late," she said.

The Tygra fell asleep.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Tygra woke up the next morning and saw the room he was in. He remember he was in the palace. It was a neat place. He climbed out of bed and noticed the clothes he was wearing were kind of big. He walked around the room. Then Leona came in. "I see you're up," she said.

"Mommy!" Tygra said. Then ran up to her but tripped over the clothes.

"Sorry these my husband's," Leona said helping him up. "Don't worry the tailor is coming so you can get some new clothes," she said.

"New clothes?" Tygra said.

"Yes, if you are going to live in the palace you need to have your own clothes," Leona said.

"Okay," Tygra said.

Then the tailor came in. "Okay young man let's measure you," the tailor said. He started to measure Tygra and help him pick the fabric.

"I like blue," Tygra said.

"Well that's not a bad choice boy," the tailor said. "Now that I have the measurements I can make the clothes, my workers and I should have them ready soon," he said.

Tygra sat down at meal time. He saw the king gazing at him with a strict look. He shrank back a little, he was feeling that the king wasn't very approving of him. "Sit up straight boy!" Claudius said.

"Yes sir," Tygra said sitting up straight.

"Claudius let adjust to being here, he is still settling in," Leona said.

Then an old cat with a long beard came in. "I see this is the tiger cub everyone in the palace is talking about," he said. Tygra looked up at him. "My name is Jaga young one," he said.

"I'm Tygra," Tygra said.

"Nice to meet you," Jaga said.

Tygra was soon wandering outside and he saw some noble children playing. "Hi can I play?" Tygra asked.

"You can play catch with us," they said.

Tygra was playing catch and enjoying it. "Tygra," they heard.

"Coming mommy," Tygra said and ran up to the queen.

"How can the queen be your mommy? She's a lion and you are a tiger," one of the kids said.

"I was adopted," Tygra said.

"Oh," the kids said.

Tygra stuck really close to Leona most of the time he almost never left her side. He would stay out of Claudius' way especially when he was angry. He called Claudius sir. Claudius didn't mind much.

Claudius saw the bond that was starting between Leona and Tygra. "My handsome little prince," she called him.

"Mommy," Tygra said hugging her.

Leona and Claudius were talking in their room. "Claudius, Tygra is everything we ever wanted," Leona said she was so happy and at ease.

"He's everything you wanted," Claudius said. "He's just an orphan you took in off the street and nothing more," he said.

"Claudius he's our son," Leona said.

"He's a street cat," Claudius said.

"You refuse to give him a chance, hey might surprise you," Leona said. "I know when you were looking for a bride I was the one of your choices, a choice that didn't have much wealth or anything. Then you saw the real me, and fell in love it, and married me." she said. "Why you can't do that with Tygra I can't understand, but he's just a child and he wants to be loved and protected. I don't feel like sleeping with you, I am going to spend the night in a different room until further notice." she said.

"Leona," Claudius said. But Leona didn't answer him. Claudius was annoyed big time. He was thinking about what Leona said. He just pushed it to the back of his mind for now and think about it later.

Today Tygra was playing nearby when he heard two guards who were talking. He got closer and listened. "I had it with Claudius Arvin," one them said.

"I had it to, Weron," Arvin said.

"There is only one thing to do, we need to kill him it's the only way and we can rule the kingdom," Weron said.

"Yes good idea, we will do it tomorrow before dawn," Arvin said. Then the two guards walked off.

Tygra frightened by what he heard ran and he bumped into Jaga. "Hey what's the rush young Tygra is everything alright?" Jaga asked.

"Two guards, their names are Arvin and Weron they are planning on killing the king," Tygra said.

"Are you sure Tygra?" Jaga asked.

"Yes I heard everything, they didn't know I was there," Tygra said.

"What's going on?" a large panther said coming in with a sabertooth cat.

"Panthro and Grune find Arvin and Weron and get the guards young Tygra overheard them plotting to kill the king," Jaga said.

"Will do Jaga," Grune said.

After a while Arvin and Weron were caught and it was true. They were cuffed and Claudius came in and saw. "What's going on here?" Claudius asked.

"These two cats are traitors they were planning to kill you sire," Panthro said.

"We would've gotten away with it too if it wasn't for the blasted tiger cub," Arvin said.

"His name Tygra," Claudius said. Then he saw Tygra hiding behind Jaga looking scared. He came over and knelt down in front of him. "Tygra you saved my life, after how I was treating you and not making you feel welcome and unloved, you saved me why?" he said.

"We are both cats aren't we? We maybe two different kinds of cats but we are still cats. I remember when I lost my parents I wasn't able to do anything about it I was too scared. When I heard them planning to kill you I got scared again and ran. I bumped into Jaga and then I told him I knew I just had to help I didn't want the same thing that happened to my parents to happen to anyone else," Tygra said and started cry.

"Come here," Claudius said and pulled him into a hug.

The two cats were banished and told never to return.

"I'm so proud of you Tygra," Leona said.

"Thanks mommy," Tygra said.

"Tygra you are fine young cub and I welcome you to my family my new son," Claudius said. Tygra hugged Claudius.

"Thank you sir," Tygra said.

"You don't have to call me sir," Claudius said.

"Then what should I call you?" Tygra asked.

"You can call me anything once you get comfortable around me," Claudius said.

"Okay," Tygra said.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Tygra was still getting over the stress of the previous day when he saved the kings live. He was feeling a little better but was still stressing out. "He seems kind of tense," Leona said.

"He does," Claudius said.

"I think yesterday's events really stressed Tygra," Jaga said. "Just encourage him to relax." he said.

"Good idea, I think a carriage ride through the country would be a good idea," Claudius said.

"Oh we haven't don't that in a long time," Leona said.

So they got Tygra and packed a lunch. They were enjoying the ride and made it to a nice sunny spot. "Tygra why don't you go and play?" Claudius said.

"Okay," Tygra said and ran off.

Then lunch time came around and Tygra came back to eat. Then when he was finished he ran off again he was playing and he didn't watch where he put his hand and he got a spider bite it was from a black star spider. "Ow," he said.

"Tygra it's time to go!" Leona said.

"Coming mommy!" Tygra said.

Then on carriage ride back Tygra was leaning against Leona he wasn't feeling good. His hand was hurting and he felt sick. Tygra must have made a sound. "Everything alright Tygra?" Leona asked.

"My hand hurts something bit me," Tygra said.

"Tygra," Leona said looking at his hand. "Why didn't you tell us you were bit by something?" she said.

"Looks like spider bite," Claudius said.

"It was spider," Tygra said. He saw weak now.

Claudius and Leona were becoming worried. "What did the spider look like?" Leona asked.

"It was white, yellow with a big black star mark on it's back." Tygra said and then passed out from fever.

"A black star spider they are very poisonous," Leona said.

"Pick up the speed we need to get back to the palace fast!" Claudius said.

Soon Tygra was laying in bed now very ill. "I sent for the doctor," a servant said.

"I hope he gets here soon," Leona said.

"I hope so too," Claudius said.

The doctor came in. "What seems to be the problem?" the doctor asked.

"Our son was out with us on a picnic and when he was playing he got bit by a spider." Claudius said.

"What kind of spider was it?" the doctor asked.

"A Black star spider." Leona said.

"Oh my there is no medicine this poison that I know of, maybe another animal may now, but you must hurry you only have six days to get it or Tygra will die," The doctor said.

"Die?" Leona said and started to sob.

"Don't worry Leona I will make sure we will get the cure," Claudius said. He found Panthro and Grune. "Panthro and Grune I want you two to search other animal villages to see if one them has a cure for the poison from the spider that is making Tygra ill. Take the bolt mounts they are the fastest things on third earth." he said.

"Will do Claudius," Panthro said. "Let's go Grune, I hope we do it in time," he said.

"Yes the bite of black star spider is deadly, the person only lives six days after being bitten, we need to go now!" Grune said.

They grabbed the bolt mounts and took off. They asked some dogs and they said they don't have one. The lizards didn't have one and they were too busy begging them to leave them alone. The birds didn't have one neither did the fish.

"It's been three days, Tygra is running out of time," Panthro said. Then he saw a travelling elephant. "Excuse me sir," he said.

"Hello my name Anet what is your name?" the elephant said.

"Panthro and the king of Thundera sent me and my friend Grune out to get help," Panthro said.

"Why?" Anet said.

"His adopted son Tygra is sick," Grune said.

"What's wrong with him?" Anet asked.

"He was bitten by a black star spider," Panthro said.

"We have much time I saw what is needed over this way come on!" Anet said.

Panthro and Grune came in with Anet the next day. "Panthro, and Grune you've returned did you find help Tygra only has two days," Claudius said.

"Don't worry they found help, the black star spider is very common in my village, so many elephants young and old have been bitten, so I know what to do," Anet said. He saw young Tygra and went right to work. "This flower and root have natural healing properties and this flower has poison neutralizing properties, this herb helps with fever, this one will help with the nausea and this one will help him feel better," he said. He made Tygra drink it. "Now I rub this herbal rub on the wound now we just wait," he said.

Then that next morning Tygra woke up. "Mommy, daddy," Tygra said.

"Oh Tygra you're okay," Leona said.

"Son how are you feeling?" Claudius asked.

Anet came in. "I see the young cub is feeling better." Anet said.

"I do and just a little tired," Tygra said.

"Thank you so much Anet I truly am in your debt," Claudius said.

"You owe me nothing, we elephants believe all life is precious so we will help others no matter what, so just continue to live show kindness and justice wherever you go," Anet said. "I must be off," he said. "After all I am the leader of the elephants and I know my people will be wondering what happened to me," he said.

"Be careful on your journey Anet," Claudius said.

"We hope you and your people will continue to live in peace," Leona said.

"Thank you, farewell your majesties," Anet said and left.

Now that Tygra was healed he was ready to back outside and play. Tygra rarely had other cubs to play with so it was lonely. Today he was playing by himself when his parents came in.

"We have some exciting news Tygra," Claudius said.

"What is it?" Tygra asked coming up.

"You're going to be a big brother," Claudius said.

Tygra saw Leona putting her hands on her middle which was becoming big and round. "You mean I will have a little brother or sister soon?" Tygra asked.

"Yes," Leona said.

"Yippee!" Tygra said. "Will my new brother or sister play with me?" he asked.

"Not for a while Tygra you have to wait until it gets bigger," Leona said.

"Awe!" Tygra said.

"Tygra I hate to say this but this means you won't get the throne," Claudius said.

"So? I got what I wanted after I was an orphan on the streets. I got a family again, that's all I cared about," Tygra said.

"Tygra do you remember how you were orphaned?" Leona asked.

"Kind of, it's pretty fuzzy I remember a big creature attacking my home and I think my father telling me to run and the slipping and falling a river and then managing to get out and make it to Thundera and that's it," Tygra said.

"It could be possible that Tygra's parents are still alive?" Leona asked.

"I don't know," Claudius said.

"But the others in the street and on my journey to Thundera they said no one could've survived that," Tygra said.

"Maybe they could've maybe not, maybe someday you will have your answers Tygra," Leona said.

"Will I get a brother or a sister?" Tygra asked.

"We won't find out until the baby is born," Leona said.

"Okay," Tygra said.

To be continued.


End file.
